


Merry Christmas!

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American History, American Revolution, Christmas Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Lafayette gives everyone a gift for Christmas.
Relationships: Charles Lee/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Kudos: 8





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry belated Christmas
> 
> I wrote this on Christmas and felt like posting now rather than later.

Lafayette knocked gently on the older general's tent pole. A small bark came from inside the tent along with a quick "Spado, back". Something dropped and the tent flap opened. Lee leaned on the pole, holding his dog who was trying to jump and greet Lafayette.

"Adams was right, you are quite a queer creature," Lafayette muttered.

"Adams said _what_ about me?" Lee asked, putting down his dog. The dog walked around Lafayette and barked at the Frenchman.

"Spado, go lay down," Lee said. Spado whined, but obeyed and left.

"He's a well trained dog. I'm surprised Washington let you keep him around," Lafayette said with a smile.

"It doesn't take much to convince him, you just don't have to be scared," Lee admitted. Lafayette raised an eyebrow and looked at Lee. Lee knew instantly what he was referring to.

"I meant not afraid of Washington, not battle," Lee said, "Anywho, what did you visit here for?"

"Merry Christmas!" Lafayette said, throwing some confetti.

"Where did you get the confetti from?" Lee asked, brushing it off.

"I have a lot of mistakes writing, and berries and leaves make great paper dyes," Lafayette laughed.

"Is that all?" Lee asked, stepping back to his tent.

"Nope!" Lafayette said. Lee raised his eyebrow and leaned back onto the pole. Lafayette turned around and held out a poorly wrapped box. Lee looked around the Frenchman and saw a wagon with a few festive bags. Lee took the box and gently pried off the paper, revealing a stack of books. He smiled softly, seeing that they were by his favorite writers.

"Thank you, I wasn't aware that someone actually listened to me when I talk about books," he said, putting down the books in his tent.

"You should smile more, it's nice!" Lafayette said, laughing a bit more.

"You sound like Burr," Lee said. Lafayette laughed louder, and grabbed the handle to his wagon.

"Well, see you around Lee!" Lafayette said, walking away. Lee waved and went back into his tent. He picked up the first book. It was one he read multiple times, yet was still his favorite. Inside, there was a beautifully written note.

**_"Merry Christmas, someone listens to you, even when you think no one does._ **   
**_Marquis de La Fayette"_ **

Lee laid on his cot, removing his coat and shirt. He was careful not to move the bandages around his wound as he began reading. Spado hopped after him and curled up by his feet. Lee called the small dog to come closer so he could pet the dog as he read. Spado obeyed and curled up to his non-injured side. Lee pulled up his legs and laid one on the other as he began reading, using one hand to gently pet Spado's back.

Lafayette burst through the door, panting heavily. Spado barked at the sudden movement and growled at the Frenchman.

"Spado, down," Lee commanded as he stood up and tried to wrestle on a shirt before giving up. Spado obeyed, but kept a glaring eye on Lafayette.

"I forgot to give you a bag and I'm realizing I probably should've knocked- is that a bullet wound?" Lafayette asked as he caught his breath. His face flushed a bit and he turned to leave.

"A bag? Weren't the books enough? And what's the problem? Aren't we both straight men?" Lee asked, getting closer to Lafayette.

"Oui, a bag, everyone gets one. And, je suis désolé, but what is a 'straight man'?" Lafayette asked, clearly confused.

"Y'know, a dude who likes girls," Lee said.

"Ohh, then yes, I am straight man. Very straight man, who wouldn't like women? Wouldn't that be, uh, mi-so-neh-gee?" Lafayette said. Lee raised an eyebrow and Lafayette sputtered some half French half English excuse to grab the bag.

"It's just some candies and some cookies I thought you'd like. I even added some dog treats for Spado!" Lafayette said, handing over a small bag. Lee took it and set it on his desk before stepping back towards Lafayette.

"Are you sure you're straight? You seem confused on the concept," Lee said. Lafayette was blushing at their near contact and found no safe way out.

"Oui, I could never hate all women," Lafayette said.

"That's just common sense, straight is romantically liking women," Lee said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, then uh-" Lafayette started.

"You're not straight, hm?" Lee asked as if it were really casual.

"Well, I would not say that," Lafayette said. Lee raised his eyebrow and Lafayette had enough of what was happening. He pressed a kiss on the general's lips. Lee kissed back and didn't pull away until the two needed a breath. Lafayette blushed deeply as he realized what happened. He looked at Lee, smiling at the light blush on his face.

"Go finish delivering your gifts, I'll be here, Spado won't tell a soul what he saw," Lee said with a wink. Lafayette blushed and left the tent to deliver his gifts, wondering why Lee had kissed back.


End file.
